bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Lutece
Robert Lutece is a physicist and supporting character in BioShock Infinite. Throughout the game, Robert and his female counterpart Rosalind escort Booker DeWitt to and across the city of Columbia, offering him aid. They organize several experiments along the way, presenting him with choices and attempting to predict the outcomes. Robert frequently bets against his "sister," and wins most of the time. Though the Luteces' actions mainly help Booker, they once aided Zachary Hale Comstock, and in fact supplied him with all the technology necessary for the creation of Columbia. Unlike his counterpart, Robert is not a fatalist. Rosalind describes this by saying that where she sees King Lear, Robert sees only a blank page. __TOC__ History Robert Lutece is a pioneer in the field of quantum physics, belonging to the same reality as Booker DeWitt. He was contacted by Rosalind Lutece, his female counterpart from an alternate reality and "sister," after she discovered a way to mechanically engineer "tears" in her world and across multiple timelines. The two then correspondingly opened a tear between their realities so they could meet face to face. They eventually became agents for Zachary Hale Comstock, developing technology to aid in Comstock's development of Columbia. However, use of their technology caused Comstock's body to deteriorate, leading to his sterility.On the Entropy of Genes Because of this, Lady Comstock was unable to bear a child.A Broken Circle Certain that Columbia would only prosper if he had an appropriate heir, Comstock tasked Robert with obtaining Booker DeWitt's infant daughter, Anna, in return for absolving Booker of his significant debts. As the twins continued to experiment with tears, they foresaw Comstock's future in his efforts to guide Anna, renamed Elizabeth, into leading Columbia to the destruction of New York City several decades later. Realizing the mistakes they made in orchestrating Elizabeth's fate, Robert gives Rosalind an ultimatum: he would part company with her if she was not willing to help him undo what they had done, and return Elizabeth to her original universe. Uncovering the twins' plot, Comstock assigned Jeremiah Fink to sabotage their tear-manipulation machine with the two inside. This was accomplished on October 31st, 1909, and the twins were believed to be dead. The real result is they now exist across all of space time, which allows them to appear wherever and whenever they want. Rosalind is content with this state, as she can stay together with her "brother" free of restraint from life, death and all divided barriers of possibility. However, Robert is still not satisfied with the unresolved matter of Elizabeth's fate.A Theory On Our "Death" Their circumstances make the task much more difficult, as they risk disrupting realities even further if they directly interfere, now that they are "dead." Robert then proposes that for their unfinished business to be resolved, they must bring Booker DeWitt to Comstock's universe to retrieve his daughter. ''BioShock Infinite The twins meet Booker again 20 years after the abduction of his daughter, and lead him into Comstock's reality. As a result of crossing over, Booker becomes disoriented and confused (which Robert correctly predicted, saying, "I should know, I lived it,") and begins to recreate memories from his old ones. He subsequently believes he is going to Columbia to retrieve Elizabeth as part of a job, and forgets the loss of his daughter. Afterwards, the twins take Booker, now with no memories of Anna except the name itself, to a Lighthouse, and provide him with a box holding information and supplies related to his "job" to clear his "debts." Their actions do not go unnoticed, as Comstock becomes aware of Booker's arrival and attempts to fend him off with every resource available to him. The twins continue to assist and guide Booker, using their abilities to appear to every Booker that attempts to free Elizabeth in every reality. Despite Comstock's apparent nullation of existence at the end of the main campaign, the two reappear in Rapture at the end of ''Burial at Sea: Episode One, taunting Comstock for his inability to accept his faults. Their appearance suggests the events of Infinite allow them to continue to exist. Gallery 2013-03-28_00187.jpg|Robert stands in Booker's office. ConceptRob1.jpg|Robert Lutece concept art. ConceptRob2.jpg|The difference in facial features between Robert and Rosalind. 309_max.jpg|Model for Robert in a raincoat. 2013-03-26_00032.jpg|Robert and Rosalind Lutece. 2013-03-26 00021.jpg|Booker has heard of digging one's own grave, but this has got to take the cake. fgdfgsdf.jpg|Robert and Rosalind at Battleship Bay. bzdfbzdfddfbd.jpg|Kinetoscope film about Robert arriving in Columbia. bzdfbzfdb.jpg bzdfbzdfdf.jpg Roboffer.jpg|"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt." 2013-04-08_00096.jpg|Booker viewing the Luteces through a Telescope. scajffe.png|Robert and Rosalind at the Raffle and Fair, asking Booker to flip a coin. jytjty.jpg|Robert and Rosalind at the Raffle and Fair. (Robert has a sandwich chalkboard around him.) Robert_Lutece_Counter.jpg|Robert Lutece behind the counter at The Blue Ribbon Restaurant. Roberthandsschematic.png|Robert hands Booker a schematic for the Songbird Defense System. Lutececatch.jpg|The Luteces playing a game of catch. Lutecepainting.jpg|Robert painting a portrait. Luteceselfportrait.png|Turns out that Robert is really painting a self-portrait. Of course, he is the same person as Rosalind. LuteceduoBI.png|The Luteces explaining about the three truths that must be uncovered. 9588212516_b95694c1cc_b.jpg|Robert, standing outside the Tear to an alternate universe. Bioshock infinite lutece raincoat by armachamcorp-d661enj.jpg|Wearing raincoats. ND5JOUP.jpg|Robert, in his raincoat, awaits Booker through the tear. Lutecesfaze.jpg|The Luteces watch as Booker's story comes together. Booker's Office #.JPG|On one of the Luteces' Desks. There are two surveillance photos for their mission - Booker's office number and the problem with the Lighthouse. 2013-11-17 00007.jpg|The Luteces appear in Rapture. 2013-11-14_00120.jpg|Opening a tear to Rapture in the late 1950s. Behind the Scenes *The Lutece siblings share similarities with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, characters from Alice in Wonderland. ''Their cryptic and somewhat mocking way of addressing Booker and Elizabeth also echoes the Cheshire Cat, from the same novel. **They also share similarities with Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from the play ''Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead by Tom Stoppard, in their play with logic, probability and language. The coin-tossing and the improbable outcome of numerous "heads" in a row is a central theme to the play, used to indicate a constant in different universes (the count of heads "122" also appears in the combination of bells at the lighthouse). This may also indicate the number of Booker's attempts to save Elizabeth. *"Lutèce" is the French word for Lutetia, the name of an ancient Roman city that stood where modern day Paris stands now. Paris is mentioned several times in BioShock Infinite, as the city that Elizabeth desperately wishes to go to after escaping Columbia. *After receiving the telegram from Rosalind Lutece, walk towards the telescope to the left. After viewing it, look down towards the end of the street near the trashcan and Robert Lutece can be seen juggling. After exiting the telescope, the Lutece twins disappear. *At one point in the game, Robert can be seen "painting" Rosalind, however, when the player looks upon the canvas, it turns out to be a portrait of himself. ** This is a subtle reference to the fact that Rosalind and Robert are indeed the same person, with the only difference being of one chromosome. * The Luteces' role is very similar to Brigid Tenenbaum from BioShock. Both were scientists like the latter; both also go through great lengths to assist Booker (similar to how Tenenbaum assisted Jack). References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters